


Say You Wont Let Go

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 tries to drink himslf to death, Boys Kissing, Cutie pies, Hidden Emotions, M/M, and married now, jumin han does is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: 707 attend Zen and Jumin's wedding and seven attempts to drink himself into a comma to avoid the fact that hes too shy to confess he loves Yoosung. With a little help the other RFA members will he confess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur

He was beautiful. Seven had always known how beautiful Yoosung was. He would never tell him though. His best friend would never talk to him again. And he couldn’t bear the thought of not having that energetic young blonde bouncing around his house after he won a new session in LOLOL. They were going to Jumin’s wedding tonight. Seven had jokingly told Yoosung to be his date and the blonde blushed and smacked his arm. So here they were. All dressed up and getting into Seven’s newest car to head to the hall.

 

The ceremony was small, just the RFA members, Jumin’s father(with his latest girlfriend), and a few of Jumin’s colleagues from work. Afterwards the reception was pretty boring. I mean what with Jumin’s classical music playing and NOTHING good to dance too. Thus there sat seven drinking his sorrows away. Yoosung wasn’t one for drinking but with a bit of teasing from Seven and Zen he drank a fews beers and a glass of wine. Seven had left the table to refill his wine at the bar when he ran into V and Jaehee. 

“Luciel i can hear you stumbling….i think you’ve had enough.”

 

“I need more. I want to forget his dumb beautiful face and his perfect eyes and blonde messy hair that's always perfect.”

 

V sighed and reach out a hand to steady Seven. 

 

“I knew something was up. You holed yourself up in your room for the last week and the kid has called me sobbing because you’re ignoring him.”

 

Jaehee smiled and sat Seven down. 

 

“You have feelings for him don’t you?”

 

“OF COURSE I DO” He shouted. Seven sighed and ran a hand over his face. “He’s...my light. I love his voice saying stupid little insults like telling me to clean more often. I love when he worries and cooks crappy meals just so i can eat. When he ruffles my hair and quietly whispers goodnight before passing out on the couch. The times i catch his beautiful happy smile after a winning round of LOLOL. The way his hair catches the light and shines…i love it all...I.” The redhead sighed shakily. “I love...him.”

 

“Does he know?”

 

“Yeah V he knows! That‘s why I’m trying to drink enough to pass out and forget my entire life!!!” He replied sarcastically.

 

“Seven...dear...you can’t hide this forever. Now take the limo home and please….consider confessing. You never know what could happen!” Just then in came the newly married couple walking towards Seven.

 

“Well you look like a debby downer right now.” Zen laughed softly.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

“Jumin! That’s rude.” Jumin shrugged and Zen sighed. 

 

“You’re such an asshole sometimes.”

 

“You married me.” Jumin smirked.

 

Zen laughed. 

 

“I guess i just did didn’t i?!” Zen looked back at Seven. “If this is about Yoosung….tell him. You’d be surprised. I mean did you ever think I’d marry Jumin of all people?!”

 

Jumin frowned and Zen kissed his cheek. “I love you but we did used to want to kill each other baby.”

 

Zen turned back to Seven. “Come on now. Is the great defender of justice 707 really going to give up on this?!”

 

Seven stood up just as a slow song started playing and the few couples present took to the dance floor. With a glance over at a now slightly sober Yoosung, Seven walked towards him and reached out a hand. 

 

“Dance with me?” Yoosung blushed and smiled. 

 

“Sure. But I’m pretty horrible at it….” Yoosung took Seven’s hand and was led from their table to the dance floor.

 

Seven pulled Yoosung close and they swayed to the music. 

 

“Hey Seven?” Yoosung asked shyly.

 

“Yes my prince?” Yoosung blushed and hid his face against Seven’s neck.

 

“There’s something i need to tell you…”

 

“Me too..”

 

“On the count of three?” Yoosung nodded.

 

Seven started the countdown.

 

“One...Two...Three.”

 

“I love you Sev-”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I-I...forget it!”

 

Seven pulled Yoosung closer before he could run away.

 

“Just say you won’t let go…”

 

“Seven?”

 

“I love you too….i always have.” Seven could feel fresh tears fall onto his shirt as Yoosung began to cry. Seven pulled away thinking he fucked up.

 

“Yoosu-”

 

“I love you too!” Yoosung pulled the hacker down to kiss him. Seven melted into the kiss. It was sweet and short but spoke of years of love and adoration.

 

The two pulled away smiling and laughing. The rest of the RFA sat by the bar as the scene unfolded before them.

 

“I told him…” Zen rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

 

“You should never give up on the person you love.” Jumin added, running his fingers through Zen’s hair that was for once not in a ponytail. Jaehee smiled.

 

“And so their fairytale begins….”


End file.
